1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sporting equipment and more particularly, to a novel golf bag and golf equipment carrier formed into a single unitary case or construction including provisions for accommodating a variety of playing equipment and accessories normally employed in the game of golf. The present invention will be described in connection with accessories normally employed in the game of golf, but it is to be understood that this is by way of illustration and not of limitation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the playing of the game of golf or the like, it has been the customary practice to design, manufacture and sell separate and independently constructed equipment accessories for the purpose of storing golf clubs, cases for hauling the golf clubs from place to place, holders for golf balls, tees, etc. Each accessory such as a golf bag or a golf carrier is sold as an independent unit and consequently, it is normally necessary to have a multiplicity and plurality of separate such accessories in order to accommodate the various equipment required in the playing of golf. Each of such an accessory is expensive so that the accumulation of several carriers, bags, carts or the like is quite costly and the number of accessories requires substantial storage space when not in use.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a single or unitary construction serving as a combined golf bag and golf equipment carrier which is convenient to use and which may be readily converted from its use as a golf equipment carrier to that of a golf bag and vice versa with ease.